


Orbiting A Gem

by JahStorybook



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Team Fortress 2
Genre: BLU Team - Freeform, F/F, Female Scout, M/M, Short Scout(not too short), Snippet, gem au, gem scout, saphire scout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: This is just a teaser for a story Im writing currently. Extremely self indulgent, don't worry.Fem Scout is a Sapphire who's gem crashed on their space base





	Orbiting A Gem

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an abridged snippet from what I'm working on, set quite a few chapters in.

Space. Fuck that, right? It’s so big and even one thing goes wrong and we’re all screwed. Sniper hated it. As a long range marksman, heights were nothing to him, and all the years spent by the beach left him with a healthy love of land and sea. He thought he wasn’t afraid of anything, and would enter space mildly impressed with the view and that was that. And was right for all of about eight minutes, before being totally over it. It took a week of teleporting just to get to the base on the asteroid orbiting one of Jupiter’s moons and by then he was already sick of the never ending dark and the silence and worst of all the fear of being stranded.

The matches were like any other base, except for the gravity being different. Things were going smoothly, despite my worries, until the impact of something more precious than any of them were ready for shook the base.

It stopped both teams, when it hit. Freezing them in their tracks. Dust rose up just beyond the wall of whatever the fuck was protecting them from space, and keeping in their atmosphere, so they couldn’t see anything yet as they crowded the wall. Or Sniper couldn’t at least. 

“Look! You see that,” the red Scout shouted, pressing closer to the dome. Sniper didn’t get a chance to see where he was pointing because just then someone fell against the glass. On the other side. Red Scout fell back in surprise while Sniper leaned forward in shock. It was a woman, one dressed in lots of blue who seemed to be struggling to even stand.

”Engi you gotta get a teleporter out there, there’s a girl!” Inside of the barrier they had atmosphere, oxygen, but only some of it drifted around the base. Not enough for any normal person to survive off for too long. 

“The damn panel won’t come off,” Engi shouted back to him, clearly just as worried. He was frantically pulling at a maintenance panel by the wall, cursing a storm all the while. Then he scanned his card on it, hoping it’d unlock. Sniper looked back out at the woman just in time to see a rock, one of the many that pelted the asteroid daily, hit her and cause her to fall against the dome again, blue hair still hiding her face. 

”Mate, she’s dying out there!” With a shout much like a battle cry, Engi pulled his wrench out and swung, smacking the box. It opened and he reached inside it, activating the outside maintenance switch. A teleporter opened up just next to the woman. She fell on it, hands splayed on the disc as it spun. They looked awfully blue.

Both of the Medics swarmed the exit teleporter, ready for anything. Anything except her. Sniper could see her skin better now, and he was shaken straight to the bone. It didn’t just look blue, it was blue. Everything about her was blue. Including her soft hand that shot up and grabbed Sniper’s arm to stand up. 

“Woah, easy miss, you’re hurt,” he said, hand closing over hers instinctively. “These two are docs, they’ll take care of you.”

“She must be the replacement Scout. We requested one months ago,” Medic said, reaching for the girl. She managed to stand before that, slipping behind Sniper. 

“Don’t touch me. My form is injured.” Sniper, very carefully, pulled her back in front of him. 

”This bloke can help you with that,” he assured her. Her head turned up his way and under all the curls he almost saw something shine before she looked at Medic.

”You can heal?” Her accent was hard to pinpoint. It rang like crystals. Not American, or British, or anything Sniper had ever heard. 

“That’s right. Come on, me and my associate will look after you. The match is over for now.” 


End file.
